Trolley Friends
by jeister the queen
Summary: Demyx has taken the trolley every day to Kingdom Hearts High for 2 years now, so he can recognized people that regular the trolly he takes every day; and one day, a new boy starts taking the trolley too. not good at sumaries. yaoi, zemyx,
1. Chapter 1

Trolley Friends

yaoi, zemyx. light violence .and I don't own KH or anything just the plot.

JQ: Enjoy the fiction!

* * *

The sun is peering though the deep blue curtains, casting a mix of light blue and light across the bedroom, and a figure starts to squirm and under the purple comforter of a bed, groaning at the sound of the alarm. A hand reaches deftly out of the cover and fells for the clocks sleep button. Once it finally presses the damned button, the hand flops of the side of the bed, while the rest of the form is hidden under the comforter.

Everything seems to have gone still in the room, save for the slight movement of the figures breathing. Suddenly, the figure jumps up out of the bed so fast that it may have given one a heart attack to witness it, and the cry of "Morning !", sounds through the room and into the hallways outside.

Our figure is a boy named Demyx Myde, with an unruly mane of dirty blond hair that looks somewhere between a Mohawk and a nicely done mullet. After stretching for moment, he gets dressed for the day in the school uniform, and heads down for breakfast. after a breakfast of eggs, he goes up the stairs leading to his room to get all the odds and ends of school supplies while 'thinking about things like 'I wonder what▓s going to happen today, and 'ahh , school starts too early.'. when he is finally set he leaves the somewhat large house to start walking down the street heading to the trolley. You see, Demyx takes the trolley to school every morning, so as you would imagine he knows lots about the trolleys, ... or, at least the one he takes every day. He knows the car he gets on every days driver is named Saix, and he can recognize several people on the car that were there most of the time, going to there jobs and about theyre day.

He walked through his neighborhood, or 'the garden district', which was one of the of the pretty places of new Orleans, due to the Victorian styled houses and beautiful gardens and fountains and such . he said "hello to the dog walkers of the morning and the people walking around till he reached his stop and waited for the trolley. Once the trolley came soon afterwards, he boarded along with few other people, paid fair and sat down on a bench by an open window. He scanned the area and saw some vaguely familiar regulars to the trolley car, and unknown people.

Then Demyx noticed that there was a new face on the trolley that he remembered seeing several times before, and he also recognized the uniform of another school, Heartless High, near to his own school, Kingdom Hearts High. It was a boy with hair colored that of a mix of periwinkle and light blues. Demyx had to admit,he liked the color, and the style which made the boys hair fall over half of his face. Demyx was so busy contemplating the new and admittedly, good looking boy that seemed to now regular the trolley as well, that he nearly missed his stop. So quickly he pulled the cord that signals the train stop and got off with some other students and grown ups, he thought vaguely of how the other boy didn't get off at that stop.

-  
JQ: okay, I hope you liked it! Ill try to make this one last and if you want another chapter, due to the fact I get writers block a lot and am lazy, plz smack me with a frying pan. thanks, and if you don't like a thing about tell me and a reason why.

bye, thnkx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

yaoi, zemyx. light violence .and I don't own KH or anything just the plot

JQ: Enjoy!

* * *

Once Demyx arrived at school, He had a problem. He couldn't stop thinking of the boy from the trolley, and he couldn't concentrate on his work. He was so preoccupied with thoughts of him that the science teacher got fed up with it and threw a book at Demyx, which hit his shoulder. It did its job, taking him out of his trance like state. ... For the first 5 minutes.

Lunch break rolled around eventually, and it was the same events as always. Axel on his eternal quest for the heart of one Roxas Strife (1), and other events such as try to guess what the school lunch was.

Demyx smiled at Axel from where he was sitting, if only \Axel knew how much the blond truly cared. The blond cared about Axel, but you would guess from his current attitude, for one would have to look closely to see the small, secret glances and looks the blond made to Axel.

Demyx's thoughts slowly drifted back to the boy from the trolley. He supposed that he wouldn't see him this afternoon because Heartless High gets out after KH, and he new this because he had a friend called Namine that went there. He wondered what the boys name was, and what was he like? Demyx wasn't only attracted to him because he was cute, but Demyx felt a strange sort of connection and balance when he thought of him.

Demyx was brought out of his musings of the boy when the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch break, and demyx smiled to himself thinking 'only two more classes till the end of he day, YAY!'

His last two classes were normal. It was currently home room, and he was sitting next to Axel, who was arguing with a girl named Aqua, about something to do with the name of a song, or something like that. To tell you the truth, Demyx wasn't listening to anyone currently, for his thoughts were drifting to the boy and the beautiful art in the room.

Why is there lots of art and art related things in his home room? Well, his home room teacher was also the art teacher, and thus, lots of art. It ranged mostly around bad and fairly good, see as for some reason every one seemed not to care for at around here. but there were some wondrous pieces of art. True beauty.

As he looked around the room, Demyx took the sitar he always carried with him from the holding device on his back, and started a mindless tune. he then thought of the bluenett from the trolley, and once again started contemplating him, and the many things he wanted to know of him.

As he was Thinking and wondering around the thoughts of him, he didn't hear the bell that ended school ring, and everyone leaving to go home. So Axel tried shaking him, and failed, shaking him harder, and failed, Bopping him over the head slightly hard seemed to do it though. "Owww, Axel, what the hell ?!",cried Demyx, now out of his thoughts. "You were so busy staring into space that you forgot that school does end. and I tried to do it nicely, but it wasn't working. Just be glad I didn't set you hair on fire.", Axel retorted, ending with a devious smirk, and showing the lighter he always carried with him.

"Okay, Okay. You win this time, Axel, but I WILL be AVENGED!", he said, grinning. The both laughed at that one. "Well, come on, Let's get out of this boring bucket.", Axel said, while turning to the door, carrying his back pack. "Okay!", and demyx was on his way, following the red head out of the school.

Once they reached the outside, A cry of, "What took you so long?!", sounded. It was said by a girl called Kairi, who was Axel friend that drove Axel to their Archery club meeting every day. "sorry, I had to this big idiot out of 'lala land.", said Axel, smirking for all to see. Demyx rolled his eyes at the comment. " Just hurry up and get in the car!", and with that, Axel hopped off the stair case and sprinted to the car, waving to me from behind. "See ya!" He shouted back, and jumped into the car.

Demyx just waved back, then star his 2 block trek to the trolley stop.

* * *

JQ: Sorry about the uneventful ness of the chap. I swear I ll make the next one better! and plz hit me with a frying pan!

(1)- I think that because Roxas and Cloud look a bit alike that they would make a good AU father and son. so yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

yaoi, zemyx. light violence .and I don't own KH or anything just the plot.

JQ: Enjoy!

* * *

Once Demyx was at the stop, he realized that he had missed his normal car, due to his lateness. That wasn't a problem, not at all. Why? because he realized that this next car was the one that most of the Heartless High kids took. He could already see some of the kids coming up the street to this stop. To explain, KH high was 2 blocks down from the main street, ST. Charels, and heartless high was 3 blocks down from KH, thus, 5 Blocks from the streetcar.

Demyx remembered that the one that had occupied his thoughts all day had worn a heartless high uniform. 'So there is a chance to see him this afternoon after all!!', Demyx thought excitedly.

People began to join Demyx at the stop in groups of 3, 2, and 1. so soon that there was around 9 people, but Demyx hadn't seen the boy from earlier yet, and that fact had been bringing him down, only slight though. Once the trolley came and everyone filed one, paid the fair. Demyx looked around and saw only students and few working people, so the car was fairly roomy. He took a seat by the window, and felt the car begin to move, but then it stopped suddenly? That was odd. Demyx look out the window and didn't see anything wrong, so what was up? He hopped nothing was wrong with the trolley, for he absolutely dreaded having to walk home, all the way from here.

Then the door open and in came a panting, out of breath form. The person paid they're fair and began to look fo a seat. Demyx's eye widened one he realized that it was the boy from before. The boy passed him up to sit 3 rows back from him. Demyx didn't want to come of as creepy, so he didn't move to talk and sit by the boy, but he couldn't help but look back every few minutes. Just to capture that beauty in his head and burn that wonderful form into his mind.

Demyx noticed that it was his stop coming up, so he pulled the string. He felt an extra pull around the same time as his, and looked back to see the boy had pulled it also. they both picked up their bags and demyx got his sitar, then they both headed towards the front of the car. They exited moments later, then cast a look towards one another. Then they both turned in something near to synchrony, both apparently heading in the same direction. They got across the never ending stream of traffic, and half a block down, before a book falls out of the boy's backpack. Demyx reached to down to retrieve the fallen object, as the boy was turning. "Umm, here. Hey, for the record my names Demyx Myde, and I noticed we both take the same trolley in the morning, but you've never gotten of on that stop before." Demyx said sheepishly, giving back the book.

"Not to come of stalker-ishy!", Demyx cried out, suddenly realizing how weird he sounded than. He raised his hands in the universal, 'I surrender' motion'. "It's quiet alright, for I had noted the same of you. Also to be fair, my name is Zexion Ienzo.", Zexion said, taking back his book. "It seems that you and me have similar routes in the day.", Zexion pointed out, as they once again began walking toward their destinations. "Ah, yeah! I guess your right. Hmm, then that makes us trolley friends!", Demyx replied, grinning like an idiot, very happy to be the occupier of his thought's trolley friend. Zexion gave him an odd look, something that was fighting over a face saying 'you're a complete idiot', a face splitting grin, and a raise of his eyebrow in question. " I honestly don't know!" Demyx said, in reply to the look. After a moment of silence, they started laughing.

" You're an odd one Demyx.", Zexion said, giving him a a smile that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then Zexion suddenly took a turn at they corner which they had come to, and said, "This is were I go from here, so see ya tomorrow Demyx.". He then left with the faintest of smiles on his face.

"See you later, Zexy!", Demyx replied waving, the blunett hadn't heard him though. Demyx continued the trek home looking like the happiest teen in the world.

* * *

JQ: I almost didn't write this chapter, but I want to make this one a good one. and plz reviews are wonderful! I'm dedicating a chapter to my first reviewer! and constructive critic is welcomed on many levels!! bye, thnkz for reading!

I don't own KH or the characters, only this plot. bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

yaoi, zemyx. light violence .and I don't own KH or anything just the plot.

JQ: Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The next day Demyx sat next to Zexion on the trolley, and rode home with him that afternoon. This became the routine and they became best friends., and they would go get snacks and such at different places sometime, and would hang out after school. It also became a tradition that Demyx would wait for Zexion at the trolley stop every Friday, due to Zexy having to stay after on Fridays to help out his book club, which didn't take long, and that brings us to where we now, 3 months after Demyx first met Zexion.

Demyx, like every other Friday was at the trolley stop waiting for Zexy after his book club thingy. He had been waiting for around ten minuets now, and he was really wondering where Zexion was. 'He probably got held back the meeting or something', was Demyx's thoughts on why he was there yet.

It may seem to you that he is spazzing, but the thing is, Zexy was normally always on time or early. Demyx decided to wait another couple of minutes, and did.

When Zexy was still no where to be seen, Demyx decided to go to Heartless High and check around for his missing friend. So Demyx headed of towards His friends school, and about 3/4 of the way there, he heard something that sounded like zexion cry out, and the crashing of books to pavement. Demyx was worried, so he took off in that direction hoping that what he thought was happening was wrong.

He came upon a scene that he didn't like at all. Three people gathered around Zexion, whom had apparently been pushed to the ground, looked like they where ready to pummel Zexion, with fists raised. Zexion was trying to fight back, or run, but he had the disadvantage of there was Three of them and one of him, seeing as he had not yet noticed Demyx in the background.

Demyx did not want his friend to be hurt, for he cared to much about him, therefore despite his normally nice nature, with a cry of, " Get away from him!!!", Demyx rushed at the one who seemed to be the trio's leader with his sitar raised. Demyx swung his sitar, and missed, as all three vandals separated from Zexion. Then for some reason or another, the apparent leader said, " Let's get the fuck outta here!", and bolted.

Demyx, relieved turned around and knelt to face Zexion. " Are you OK Zexy?", Demyx asked, worry clear on his features. "Yeah, they just punched me in my cheek", as Zexion said this he took demyx offered hand to help him up, while his other hand came to tenderly run over the forming bruise. " Ah!", was a cry that sounded from Zexion as he had tried to put weight on his left foot, then, in pain, drew it off the ground. " What's wrong?", came the automatic response from Demyx who was currently holding zexion shoulders up, as Zexy leaned into him slightly. "I think I may have hurt my foot when I fell.", Zexion replied. "Here then, I'll help.", Demyx said as he put his right arm under Zexions shoulder, and helped Zexion move his arm to hold on to Demyx's shoulder as they turned to head back to the street car.

" Thank you, Demyx.", Zexion said, a good way down from the encounter. " It's no-prob Zexy! This is what friends do.", Demyx replied, his usual cherry, happy demeanor already falling back into place.

The rest of the trip continued in a peaceful, comfy silence.

* * *

JQ: IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR LATENESS!!!! T_T I'm dedicating this chap to, lucifer fallen! thank you soo much for the cool review! ^_^ ,I hope you like the story as it continues! Ja-ne! and I'm sorry for shortness! T_T

(1)- Yes, that's right. YAOI FANGIRLS!  
(2)- their walking with their arms around each other like a couple. I think it would be cute.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

yaoi, zemyx. light violence .and I don't own KH or anything just the plot.

JQ: Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The trolley had just pulled up when Demyx and Zexion arrived at there destination. Demyx had to help zexion up the stairs, and to a seat, earning them a few giggles from some girls in the front of the car.(1) Thankfully, the trolley wasn't crowded, due to the fact most of the school children had been gone. The ride went by peacefully, with them passing the scenery. Eventually they came to their stop, and got off, heading towards the street that they always took home, still in the comfortable silence .

Once they got across the street, and had walked some ways near to the corner that Zexion always turned towards his home, the silence was broken when Demyx inquired, " Hey, Zexy, should I walk you home? You know, 'cause you said sometimes Larxine isn't there and has run off, and I'd to leave you like this.". Demyx looked at Zexion for an anser, which came very close to the question, and it was, "I Agree, seeing as no one knows what that girl does.". It came with a nod of the bluenett's head, then with a beautiful smile, he added, " Thank You, Demyx for the help."

By then they had come to the corner, so they both took a turn, and headed down to Zexion's house. They walked, and talked about school and such till they reached Zexion's house. So though a beautiful front yard they went, full of many colorful flower and past a large nicely done fountain, to a door with ornate glass designs on it.

Demyx had gone to Zexion's house before, so Zexy could grab books and such, therefore he was use to the beautiful gardens by now.

They stood at the front door as Zexion searched for they key, and Demyx rang the door bell to see if Some one was there, which apparently there wasn't. Zexion suddenly jerked at a realization, and a memory. He remembered he he'd been holding his house keys when those guys had come along, and he DIDN'T remember ever putting them back in his pocket or back pack. He groaned at the realization, 'Great, now am I going to sleep outside or what?'. Demyx Inquired about what was wrong, and zexion answered, " I just remembered something that leads me to believe that I've lost my keys back near school.". He looked like something near to anger, and had a half- smile on his face.

"Ummm, you could stay with me, 'cause your parents are on one of those long business-ish trips, and my mom won't be home, and you could leave a note. What do you think, Zexy?", Demyx asked, some-what hopefully, with a big grin on his face. Zexion thought for a small while, then answered, " do you have some paper?". Demyx tilted his head to the side in question while getting some paper and handing it to Zexy, to which Zexion replied, "To write a note.". Suddenly Demyx face broke out in a face splitting smile.

Once Zexion had finished with the note, they both headed back though the gardens, and the gate to Demyx's house, Demyx all the while smiling and humming a pretty tune.

* * *

JQ: again, I'M SORRY FOR LATE- ISH- NESS! Once again dedicated to Lucifer fallen, for another review, THANK YOU!! ^_^ Plz, review a constructive critic is welcomed, bye bye!

(1) When demyx had to help Zexy on the trolley, they looked like they where a couple by the way they where holding each other, and yes, Yaoi fans were on the trolley!


End file.
